Breaking the Law
by Denyce
Summary: Whether he wants it to or not, Parrish has a front row seat to a, Stilinski vs Stilinski dynamic. Or the one where Stiles wins one for the pack, but he and Scott still end up getting grounded.


Although it was his day off, Parrish found himself back at the station. Behind closed doors inside the Sheriff's office.

There no one said a word, the tension increasing between father and son into a proverbial Mexican standoff. However Parrish saw and easily recognized the worried look on McCall's face; a worry he equally shared.

Parrish eyed his boss; although he noted his demeanor was calm Jordan heard the man's pitch dip to utter disbelief, directed fully at his son, "You want me to break the law?" his eyebrow rising at the question.

Stiles waved his hand, "Yes, no – not exactly." then paused breaking eye contact.

Jordan suspected it was to find the strength to blatantly challenge his father. Jutting his chin out, Stiles cranked his neck to the side then rolled his shoulders as he stared back at his dad with as much fortitude as he could muster. "We just want you to slightly embellish a report" Stiles nodded and smiled broadly as he absently added, "temporarily."

Seconds ticked by, his own anxiety heightened as he waited for his boss' reaction. Jordan didn't have long to wait, cringing suddenly thankful he wasn't on the receiving end of either Stilinski.

Stiles gulped audibly; his courage crumbing finally understanding he might have pushed his dad too far.

Grasping at straws, Stiles blinked rapidly, his words spilling out in a rush, "Dad, it's just for a few hours, the file won't leave your desk. I promise. We just need to hand wave a few things… Let them think no one is questioning that it was anything other than an accident."

The elder Stilinski stared blankly at his son then abruptly his boss smiled brightly, like he was going to burst out laughing, but Jordan knew differently. He could feel it, the shit was about to hit the fan. The older man's gaze never left his son's even as he lowered his voice, and calmly repeated back, "You want me to hand wave a few things?"

Stiles bobbed his head, yes, with what Jordan would wager was ahellofalot more bolster than confidence.

Jordan heard an exaggerated inhale, heard the hitch then the deadpan tone of his voice when the sheriff spoke slowly overly enunciating each word, "You, want me, to knowingly sign my name, and falsify a report?" He didn't wait for his son to answer, "What you're asking – me, an officer of the law, by definition, is breaking the law."

"I know dad, but…"

He didn't finish when Scott interrupted and moved to stand next to Stiles. "We're just trying to stop them from hurting or going after anyone else. If they think Derek is dead burned beyond recognition from the accident; it'll give us some time to track all of them, and then we can stop them for good."

Barely moving he shifted to pointedly glare at Scott, "And your mother is…"

Although his eyes widened in panic, Scott nodded, "She's taking care of it on her end."

"And Derek?"

Unnoticed up until that point, the black wolf that lay on the floor by Jordan's feet sat up and barked.

The sheriff did a double take; his mouth hung open about to say something, but quickly shut his mouth seeing the sharp blue eyes as Derek barked again confirming the sheriff's silent question.

Slowly he looked up from Derek and felt the heated glare as his boss accused. "And you're in on this?"

Flushing, Jordan swallowed nervously. "It's a good strategy."

He held Jordan's gaze then resigned, shaking his head before looking back at his son. "I don't want to know, do I?"

Stiles didn't answer even as his father exhaled and nodded. "Alright, fine! Trust me, we're going to _talk_ about this later - in detail. Once this wraps up you'll be grounded for the entire month!"

"Dad!"

"No! That's not up for discussion. Now get the hell out of my office before I add another month…"

In abrupt whirlwind both boys rambled, thanking him even as they collided and then all but raced to get out of the office.

Although he moved at a slower pace Jordan followed. At the threshold he paused, and quietly vowed. "We'll keep them safe." Immediately Derek's bark followed, adding his own assurance.

The door quickly shut behind him as he made his way down the hall toward the elevator where he suspected they were waiting for him.

Jordan gritted his teeth to clamp down the laughter that bubbled up and threatened to erupt, as an image replayed in his mind's eye - of his boss unceremoniously plopping down in his chair, a look of utter bewilderment across his face as he stared at Derek, before the door closed shut.

Shaking away the image and regaining control, Jordan spotted the boys by the elevator, a good distance away. Still Jordan was more than human and could hear their conversation.

Stiles paced, "Gees, did you see his face he's really freaked out; I'm so dead."

Accusingly Scott blurted out, "It was your plan."

"Way to stand by."

Inhaling, Scott offered, "Sorry! We'll call my mom, maybe she can…"

"Like she was any better? She'll just agree with him and together they'll ground us for life."

Scott bumped Stiles in the shoulder, realizing he was suddenly within ear shot.

Jordan nodded curtly, just as the elevator chimed and together as a group they entered the elevator. The boys anxious, each silently contemplating their loss plans. Jordan bit down capturing a fold of skin between his teeth. Although they had gotten their way, and their plan was a go, it didn't come without consequences.

It was only then that Jordan looked down to see Derek sitting down on his haunches. Blue eyes dancing looking directly at both boys, panting, his tongue lolled out comically; it was as close to a real smile as the wolf could get.

Shaking Jordan started to lose it - to stop himself he rolled his lips into a tight curl and closed his eyes to avoid looking at Derek or the boys, knowing if he did, it was a given he'd lose it and laugh out loud – suddenly grateful he was no longer a teenager.

Fin~


End file.
